In accordance with the current USB OTG (On-The-Go) specifications, it merely defines the standards for a mini-AB connector, and is used to implement a dual mode electronic device such that the dual mode electronic device can be switched between a host device mode and a slave device mode. When the dual mode electronic device is to connect to other electronic device with USB standard-A type male connector or USB standard-B type female connector, the user will have to use a USB conversion cable for the connection. This type of connection is indeed inconvenient for the user.
The conventional dual mode electronic device is only equipped with a mini-AB connector. One drawback of the conventional dual mode electronic device is that although it satisfies the USB OTG standard, mini-AB connector cannot be directly connected to non-USB OTG connector. Therefore, the inventor adopts a two-in-one connector with USB standard-A type male connector and USB standard-B type female connector to replace the mini-AB connector of conventional dual mode electronic device so as to overcome the inconvenience of the conventional connection.